


The End Before The Beginning

by ArtisticRose



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Coping with Death, Emotional, Gen, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents, Possible Spoilers, heart wrenching, maddie wachoski, sonic wachowski - Freeform, tom wachowski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose
Summary: I wrote this based off of one of the deleted scenes from the movie.After escaping to Earth, Longclaw does everything in her power to keep Sonic safe regardless of how reckless he can be. But, nothing is forever and even Longclaw herself knows she won't be able to protect him forever."I will keep you safe, teach you well. Promise me you will stay strong for the both of us. Promise me Sonic?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all, prepare for the feels. I cried writing this.

It had been a few years since they first arrived on Earth after the attack from the Echidna tribe. Earth wasn’t too bad for the little blue hedgehog, but it was very boring. He wished he could explore more of the area beyond the forest. Ever since he saw his first human he was itching to make new friends and ask them more about Earth. Longclaw on the other hand advice against it. She always had to remind Sonic of how dangerous and destructive humans can be. Just like the Echidna’s they would want to use him for his power. The power he was gifted with that she felt was for a great cause. As the last of her species, she decided to dedicate the last years of her life to helping Sonic find that purpose. 

She taught Sonic how to fend for himself. How to find food, create shelters and even some self defense. Sonic would occasionally sneak away to take a closer look at the humans he saw. They look like they were building some strange structure. He wanted to know more about it, so one night he decided to explore the structure. 

“Woah, this place looks cool. What are these things?”, he asked himself as he picked up some of the tools.” I bet this can help us make stuff too,” Sonic then noticed the blue prints that were pinned to a table and looked at it curiously. He didn’t know what the words or numbers meant but he assumed it was what the building was supposed to be.  
“I wonder if Longclaw could read it,” he snatched the blueprints from the table and decided to hurry back to their camp before his caretaker woke up.

The next morning when Longclaw woke up she noticed the new items sitting next to their other supplies and immediately became distressed.” Sonic!”, she called out looking worriedly for the little blue hedgehog. She found him still sleeping in his makeshift bed made out of leaves. She sigh and decided to let him sleep, waking him up now won’t change the fact he already disobeyed her. 

Around noon was when Sonic finally woke up from his slumber. He was greeted by the smell of fish roasting over the fire. He hummed and walked to sit by the fire. “Morning.”  
Longclaw took a glance at him before handing him one of the cooked fish.”Did you go out last night?”, she asked hoping he would tell her the truth.  
“.....N-no…..yes,” he confessed. “ I know I wasn’t supposed to, but I was bored! But, I found some cool stuff that can help us! We can build one of those tall huts. It’ll be so cool to live in.”   
Longclaw shook her head.” You know you shouldn’t have taken these things from them, they could have seen you. We can’t build anything here. What we have is just fine.”  
“Aaw, can’t we try?”  
“No, we can’t. It’s not that simple to make these things.”  
“Why don’t we make another hut like back home?”  
“There aren't as many trees here as back home. It will make us more noticeable if we stay in something that can be seen from far away.”  
“Earth is so boring,” Sonic groaned as he bit into his fish.” Ahh hot!”  
Longclaw picked some berries from her pouch and fed them to him so it would cool his tongue off.  
Sonic smiled,”Thanks Longclaw.”  
The owl smiled at him before grabbing her own food to eat.

This is how things tended to be. They would hunt, Sonic would ask if he could explore more if he is careful, Longclaw argued and he snuck out anyway. Rinse and repeat. Every so often the humans caught too close for the owl’s comfort and they had to move deeper into the forest. More and more of their cover was being cut down for the purpose of making roads and other modern needs. This always disgusted her at how selfish and destructive some creatures could be disrespecting the land that gave them nurture.   
Soon they decided it would be best to go somewhere that wouldn’t be too affected by the humans. Longclaw and flew them to a tiny town known as Green Hill. There weren’t many people there and the forest was more lush. ‘This should be good for the time being.”  
“Are we going to have to keep moving? I want to see that cool new thing. It was a box that had flashing lights.”  
“Sonic, we’ve been through this before. You can’t be anywhere near them.   
“I know, but why can’t we use some of their stuff when they aren’t using it.”  
Longclaw knew he wasn’t going to let up on this. “Fine,” she gave in.”You can take a look in town at night, but only for a few minutes. Do not talk to anyone. And if you are scene you have to promise you won’t ask again, understand?”  
“Yes! I promise! I’ll be super careful!”  
“First we need to find a place to rest,” Longclaw wouldn’t admit it but she was getting tired with each passing day. She chalked it up to the constant moving and taking care of a young hyperactive child. She soon found what looked like a cave hidden well into the brush. “This should keep us safe for a while. Let's make ourselves comfortable.”  
Sonic was placed down and he immediately began to run around the cave walls.”This place looks cool. Maybe I can find something cool in town to put here.”  
“Just one thing, okay?”   
“One thing, a night,” he mumbled the last few words.  
“I heard that.”  
Sonic gave her an innocent smile to reassure her. Later that night Sonic zoomed into the little town. He was in awe at the sight of the stores. He had never seen anything like it before. He ran from store to store looking at everything they had to offer. Clothes, toys, games. He had never seen such objects before and he wanted to know about everything. Sonic reached for the door of one of the shops, but found it was locked.   
“Wah?” Sonic tried another then another. He frowned that he couldn’t get in, but didn’t want to waste time trying to find a way in only to get in trouble. He continued on till he far past the town and nearing the local recycle center.   
Sonic’s eye slit up with amazement. All around him beyond the bags of paper and plastic were neat piles of appliances and other miscellaneous items that were going to be taken apart to make a new. Sonic figure since it was out in the open it would be okay for him to have. He grabbed a plastic bag and began to fill it with whatever he could carry. He managed to get a good amount of stuff before the bag was getting too heavy for him to put any more in. He was making his way out when he was stopped in his tracks. Sonic’s eyes went wide and he dropped his bag of stuff. “What is that!?”  
Sonic ran to what looked like an old bean bag chair full of holes.’What is this?’ he wondered. Sonic poked it, the chair felt soft. Curious he decided to sit down and sunk into the chair. He was instantly on cloud nine. It was the most comfortable thing he had rested on since he first came to Earth. He had to have it. Sonic stood up and did his bed to try to push it, but it was just too heavy for his tiny self to carry. He was very upset at this but got an idea. In a flash he searched the area and managed to find a cart with wheels. He hurried back and used his running momentum to push the bag onto the cart.”Yes! I did it, haha!” He picked up the bag of items placing it on the cart and ran back to the cave.

Longclaw couldn’t sleep since she was very worried. She was about to go look for him when Sonic crashed in, his stuff splaying over the floor. She gasped and helped him up, checking to see if he was fine before examining the items. “ I said one thing Sonic, where did you get all of this?”  
“I don’t know, I can’t read but it was filled with a bunch of stuff just sitting there! Look at this thing!” Sonic then began to jump on the bag chair laughing. Longclaw took a better look to see he found some books, toys, clothes, a pair of white shoes, and of course the bean bag chair.  
She picked up the shoes and saw they still looked pretty new. “You are growing bigger. You will need these, so I suppose it’s fine.”  
“Alright! Longclaw what is that book? It has a bunch of pictures and they look cool”  
Longclaw picked up one of the books. It was thin and colorful. “I suppose it’s human entertainment. Would you like me to teach you how to reach?”  
“Sure! I want to know what happens!” Sonic jumped off the chair and sat down on the ground. Longclaw took a seat next to him before opening the book sounding out the words for Sonic.  
“Try this one.”  
“F...fa...sss...ha?”  
Longclaw shook her head.”Try again. Fl-a-ssssh.”  
“Flaaasssh… flash!”  
“There you go. The name of this man is Flash.”  
They continued to practice, Sonic was really getting into the story.” He runs fast just like me!”  
“I suppose so.”  
“The people in the story seem to like him, do you think people would like me too?”  
Longclaw gave him a look of sadness. She knew he was very lonely. “I’m sure they would if you were like them. Look, see? He has a mask, he has to stay hidden or else people would hurt him.”  
Sonic looked at the comic and did see his face was always covered. “He has great power too.. And he’s using it for good… so they want to get him, right?”  
“Right, … it’s getting late you should get some rest.”  
“Okay,” Sonic yawned.” Can we read more tomorrow?”  
“Of course, I’ll even help you with some of the big words.”  
Longclaw picked Sonic up and placed him on his new chair which was big enough to be a bed for him. He gently stroked his head to comfort him. Sonic smiled up at the owl, “Good night.”  
“Good night Sonic.”   
Once she was sure he was fast asleep Longclaw turned in for the night. 

Every night they would practice.Soon he was reading to her at night before finally to himself. It kept him preoccupied for most of the day which made her happy that he wasn’t so anxious of being around the humans anymore. One day Sonic managed to get his hands on a ping pong table. It took a lot of effort and he pulled a few muscles, but he felt it was worth it.   
“Longclaw! Look what I got! I can’t believe someone threw this away! Let's play! I have no idea how much fun it looks!” Sonic grabbed one of the paddles and handed it to her. She found it difficult to hold it between her feathers, but did manage to get a grasp. Sonic held his paddle in his hand and looked at the table confused. He looked around and noticed a tiny ball on the side.  
“Maybe we use this?” He then used his paddle to hit the ball and it went to the other side. Longclaw did the same and they went back and forth a few times.  
“This is pretty fun! Lets go faster!” Sonic hit the ball a little harder and things started to speed up. Longclaw did her best to keep up, but gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her wing. Sonic gasped and dropped his paddle.   
“Longclaw! Oh my gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” He started to tear up.  
The owl shook her head.” It’s fine, you did nothing wrong. I’ve just not been feeling well these past few days.”  
Sonic was shocked.” What!? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“There is nothing for you to worry about, I will be fine.” She reassured him.

That was far from the truth. 

It didn’t take long before Longclaw fell ill. She had a high fever and found it difficult to move. During this time, Sonic did everything he could to take care of her just like she did for him. Sonic dipped a shirt he had into some lake water and placed it over Longclaw's head. “Hopefully this helps cool you down. I’ll go see what food I can find, I’ll be right back!” Sonic quickly hurried off with his fishing pole.This continued for a few days.  
Sonic made sure she was fed, hydrated and even tried to make his own medicine. Nothing seemed to be working.Sonic was starting to panic, he didn’t know what to do. One night he decided he was going to try finding something that might help. He broke into one of the nearby pharmacies in hopes of finding something that could help. He didn’t like the idea of stealing, not like he had a choice. “F...ee...va… fever,” he said out loud as he looked for what he needed. “Fever medicine!” He shouted and grabbed a box and hurried back to his friend. 

“Longclaw I found something! It said it will help! It says fever!.” Sonic helped the owl sit up and slowly poured the liquid into her beak. She slowly drank some before coughing.  
“Oh no, I’ll go get you some water!”   
He fetched a cup of water and helped her drink it as well.  
“Sonic…,” Longclaw spoke weakly. She had his full attention. “Promise me, promise me you will be good. Stay hidden, … stay safe…. Don’t let them find you.”  
“Why… why are you saying it like that?,”Sonic was panicked now.” I know that… I know! And you’ll be right here to help keep me safe! And I’ll keep you safe. Right?”  
Longclaw forced out a smile despite the pain she was in. “Stay strong, never give up hope. Promise me.”  
Sonic felt his eyes fill up with tears.” I… I promise…. I promise!”, he sobbed.   
Longclaw was starting to feel very tired at this point. She knew she didn’t have much time left. In fact this was known to her for quite a while now, but she didn’t want to cause the other to panic. The owl laid back down to reserve what little strength she had left. “Come rest with me Sonic.”  
Sonic wiped his tears away while nodding. He didn’t say a word, as he laid down embracing the owl with his tiny arms. “....I love you Longclaw.”  
“I love you too, Sonic.” Soon her eyes fell heavy and she slipped into a deep never ending slumber.

The next morning Sonic was awoken by the feeling of rain droplets hitting his face. He groaned, sitting up. Looking up he saw the sky was full of dark grey clouds. “Great, it’s raining…. we should get in the cave” Sonic turned and shook the other.”....Longclaw….hey… wake up… we have to go to cover…..Longclaw…?” It didn’t take long before he noticed how cold and stiff the other was. Panic crept up fast and tears were once again filling his eyes.  
“No… NO NO Longclaw! Please! Don’t go!... don’t…. Don’t leave me all alone!”, he sobbed.   
The little blue hedgehog buried his face into the feathers of his now deceased caretaker. The rain began to pick up and it was impossible to tell what were his tears and what was the rain.   
Time stood still. He sobbed what felt like days when in fact it was just a few minutes. He soon remembered what he promised Longclaw the night before. 

“Stay strong, for me.”

Sonic nodded to himself.” I will, I promise. I’ll be strong,” He sobbed. Sonic stood up and walked to a batch of undressed dirt and began to dig, his white gloves turning a deep brown from the dirt turned mud. It took an hour to dig a whole big enough with his bear hands. Sonic sobbing the entire time doing so. Once the grave was ready he walked to his friend and slowly began to push her into the whole which was difficult. His tears didn’t stop, he couldn’t even look at her as he worked on covering her up with earth. Once the grave was done he finally looked at his work. He didn’t feel it was right just yet. Sonic stood up and went searching for something. It was a yellow flower, almost like the one from his home. Sonic placed the flower on her grave before saying one last goodbye. 

Over the week he stayed in his cave, huddled in a ball, crying to himself. He couldn’t get Longclaw out of his head. Sonic felt like it was his fault, he didn’t try hard enough. He knew he shouldn’t think this way, she wouldn’t want him to feel this way, he just couldn’t help it.

“Stay strong, never stop running,” her voice chimed in his head, soon being replaced by the sound of his growling stomach. Uncurling, Sonic looked at his stomach. He was still covered in dirt from that night a week ago. “I.. I should find food….,” he stood up walking out of his cave for the first time on his own. All alone…. forever. 


	2. Katie Accidentally Makes Sonic Suffer More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write more for this story but my friend Mysuperlaserpiss on tumblr made a comment about how they wondered how Sonic would react if it was Tom and Maddie and well I couldn't resist. Enjoy the angst and tear jerking. The title is from them, not me . XD

_ 8 years later_

“Mom?! Mom where are you!? We’re supposed to go to the park today to walk Ozzy”, Sonic called out as he zoomed around the house. He eventually found her in the master bedroom still not awake yet.  
“Hey, no sleeping in we have to go”, Sonic began to jump on the bed, but stopped when he noticed something was wrong. “Mom?”   
He fell to his knees and turned her over to see Maddie wasn’t doing too well. She was sweaty, breathing abnormally and shivering. This worried Sonic, he hurried off the bed and ran down to the bathroom where Tom was brushing his teeth.  
“Something is wrong with mom!”, Sonic shouted causing Tom to almost choke on the toothpaste.  
“W-what?What’s wrong?”, he asked.  
“Mom’s in trouble, hurry!”  
Tom now alerted, dropped his tooth brush into the sink and ran to the bedroom where he saw his wife. He looked her over before touching the other’s forehead to feel she was warmer than usual.”  
“It looks like Maddie is getting a fever. I’ll call off for the day”, he told Sonic before going to rinse, then call in.  
“S-sick?...She’s sick? Is mom going to be okay? Is there a cure!?”  
“Calm down there little buddy, it’s probably just a cold. She’ll be fine, we’ll both be looking after mom”, Tom reassured.   
“Both of us… right”, Sonic smiled. “ With the combined power of the Donut Lord and Blue Devil nothing can stop us! I’ll go make mom some soup!”, Sonic ran to the kitchen to do as he said, Tom soon running after him.  
“Remember what we said about touching the stove without our supervision?”  
“Don’t play with fire, it’s not a toy”, Sonic repeated monotone. “ I know how to cook, I did it all the time growing up.”  
“Really? Didn’t think an alien hedgehog would need a stove.”  
“It’s called a campfire, we roasted fish all the time.”  
“We?”, Tom pondered  
“N-nothing… let’s make mom soup.”   
Some moments later they made chicken noodle soup with a hot cup of peppermint tea. Sonic insisted he hold the tray which Tom allowed him to do so. Sonic slowly made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Maddie at this point had woken up. Her eyes were red, her nose runny. Sonic hated seeing her like that, it gave him bad memories. Sonic gave her a smile.  
“We made soup and grass water.”  
“He means tea”, Tom chuckled.  
“Aaw, thank you guys. You didn’t have to, I’m f-f- achoo!”  
“You are not fine, you need your rest, I called in sick for you and took the day off.”  
“We’re going to take care of you”, Sonic sat at the edge of the bed.” Want me to help feed you?”  
“It’s okay, I got it”, Maddie smiled and slowly began to eat her soup. “ I don’t want to be a bother.”  
“Don’t even think that, it’s no problem at all. If you need anything just yell and we’ll be there for you”, Tom leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.  
“You both are so adorable, you know that?”, Sonic smiled.  
“Maybe one day you’ll find a little alien girlfriend”, Tom teased  
This caused Sonic to blush embarrassed at the idea of him being sappy with a girl. He stuck out his tongue and shook his head.” No way!”  
The couple laughed at Sonic’s reaction. “Come on sport, let Maddie get some rest.”  
“Get well”, the hedgehog hoped everything was going to be okay. After all he had help this time. So there was nothing to worry about, right?  
Throughout the day Tom and Sonic spent it just hanging out. Watching movies, playing some games and occasionally checking in on Maddie once in a while and to give her food. That’s when Tom sneezed. Sonic looked at him worried. “ Are you sick too?”  
“No, it’s just some dust. It’s nothing.”  
“Nothing…..r-right.”  
“Come one, it’s almost time for bed.”, Tom picked Sonic up and carried him up the stairs before tucking him in. “Night, son.”  
“Night dad, tell mom I said night too...I love you both.”  
“I will, we love you too”, Tom turned off the light leaving the hedgehog alone to drift off into dreamland. 

The following morning Sonic woke up excited to see if Maddie was feeling better, but that was soon shattered and replaced with dread. On the bed were now both his parents, coughing sick and shivering.  
“.....T-Tom? You’re sick too?!”  
“Ahh, don’t shout, ya, I guess I got it from Maddie.”  
Sonic looked at him very worried now. He wasn’t sure of how to care for humans let alone when they were sick.  
“I… I can take care of you both, I’ll do what I did yesterday! Soup and tea right? Oh, and I have to call in sick!”, Sonic zoomed off to do everything on his mental list. He called Wade and told him Tom was sick which the old friend wished him well. Sonic then went to make them the food, the tray was a bit more heavier to carry this time, but he didn’t mind.  
Sonic looked his parents over, Maddie looked sicker from the day before and Tom wasn’t much better. This time he helped feed them both since she was in no condition to do so with her hands trembling and he wanted to treat them equally in care.   
“Now you need rest. I’ll check on you later”, Sonic walked down the stairs, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. Not ten minutes later he turned it off. He couldn’t focus on anything on tv right now when he knew the two people he cared most about were sick in the room above him.   
Sonic decided to check on them to make sure they didn’t get worse.   
This continued throughout the day with Sonic trying to keep himself distracted, taking care of them. Most of his time being spent watching them from the corner of the room.   
“They’re okay Sonic, it’s fine. They are both resting, you are doing everything fine… it won’t happen again… it’s just a cold… they’ll be okay,” he told himself. His ears soon perked up when he heard noises from upstairs. Worried, he hurried up and saw Maddie wasn’t in her bed and the bathroom door was open. He peered inside to see her expelling her lunch into the toilet. Sonic gasped, running to her.” Oh no, oh no what’s happening? Was the soup bad? Was it the mushroom soup? I knew better to trust those evil mushrooms!”   
Maddie couldn’t answer him as she was currently preoccupied. Sonic ran down to get her some water. “Here you have to drink, stay hydrated! I’ll get To-... no.. he’s sick too”, Sonic back to the bedroom to check on the other. He took the thermometer on the table, putting it in Tom’s mouth. 102. It was getting worse.   
“What do I do? Medicine? Right?”, Sonic ran to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet tossing out the pill he didn’t need till he found the Motrin. “Found it!”   
Sonic hurried up and helped Tom swallow it before going back and checking on Maddie. She had since finished and was slowly walking back to the bed. Sonic grabbed her hand and helped support her before tucking the other in. “Did you drink your water?”  
Maddie nodded.   
“Good, now you need rest… you’ll be fine… here take this.” He gave her the medicine as well. He waited till they were both asleep. Sonic was scared to leave them alone so he sat in a corner so he could watch them. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep himself. Sonic welcomed slumber.

  
He found himself in the forest. It was cold and rainy. Sonic was confused about how he got there as he looked at his surroundings. He soon froze when he saw the familiar grave he dug,marked by a yellow flower. “Longclaw…”. He mumbled. His eyes filled with tears. Suddenly two more graves appeared beside it. Sonic stepped back startled before cautiously moving forward to read the stones that marked the new graves.   
“Tom… and Maddie…..n-no… no not you too! I … I can’t lose you too! I … I failed…. I failed you both just like…. “ Sonic fell to his knees, beginning to sob harder. He soon jolted awake crying out his worst fears.  
“Don’t leave me alone!”, Sonic gasped when he realized he was back in the bedroom. He quickly jumped up to check on the two to see they were still breathing and alive. Tears stained his muzzle and the sheets below.   
“I need help!”, Sonic zoomed down and grabbed for the phone. He tried to think of who he could call for help when he remembered what Tom taught him. In case of emergencies, call 911. Sonic quickly dialed the number.  
After a few rings someone picked up. “911, what’s your emergency?”  
“My parents… they're sick.. I don’t know what to do and.. I don’t want them to die”, he cried into the phone.   
The operator looked at the address that popped up on her screen from the phone number tracking. “ The Wachoski’s… Sonic is that you?”  
Sonic was glad everyone in this town was so close to each other, this means they would be hear faster.“Y-yes Please.. Hurry.”  
“I’ll send an ambulance to your location, stay on the phone with me okay sweetie?”  
“Okay.”  
They spent the next twenty minutes talking. She did her best to keep Sonic calm but every minute that passed, every cough heard, made him cry harder. Soon the medic’s arrive and Sonic let them in. They hurried up the stairs with their equipment expecting the worst only to find that the two’s vitals were fine and there were no noticeable injuries.  
“What exactly is wrong with them?”  
“They’re sick! They have a cold!”  
The two medic’s looked at each other annoyed but didn’t want to sound rude that their time was just wasted.   
“That’s not really an emergency buddy?” They try to sound friendly.  
“Yes it is! They are getting worse! Please help them!”  
One of them sighed. “We’re here, might as well take them in. Tom might get a laugh out of it.”  
With that said they holster them both to a gurney before driving them to the hospital. The doctors hooked them up to a monitor and IV as he made sure it was indeed a simple cold. A nurse took Sonic aside to give him juice and explain to him what a cold was and how everything was going to be fine. It did make him feel a little better but mainly because he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t going to make a mistake again.  
The following morning, Tom and Maddie woke up feeling much better than the night before, but was soon filled with shock and confusion when they noticed the both of them were no longer in their home.  
“Where are we?” Maddie asked concerned .  
“In the hospital, it seems Sonic had a little scare and called 911.”  
Tom face palmed. “No, he didn’t”, he shook his head. “The station is not going to let me hear the end of this.”  
“It’s fine, he didn’t understand, we made sure he does”, the doctor reassured.  
“We’re sorry for the trouble.”  
“You’re up!” Sonic shouted and hugged the both of them.” Are you feeling better?”   
“Yes, much better.”  
“So I did the right thing after all.”  
Tom looked at the doctor then to Sonic.” Ya, you did good.”

Later that day they were both released and told to get some more bed rest to make sure the cold didn’t come back.  
“The doc says you were pretty worried. How come?”  
“... I… I thought… you were both going to….. going to die.”  
“Die? Why would you think that?”  
“Because…. When I was a kid, my first mom, Longclaw… got sick…. And I couldn’t save her… I had to… bury her. I was alone, before you guys.”  
“Oh Sonic.” Maddie reached down and picked him up, kissing his head. “We’re so sorry you had to go through that alone. But, we promise we aren’t going anywhere any time soon.”  
“We still got a good long sixty years, we would hope.” Tom smiled.  
“As long as you are here with us. You’ll never have to worry about being alone.” Maddie added.  
Sonic looked up at the both of them before smiling.” I love you both.”  
“We love you too, Sonic. Thank you for keeping us safe.”  
“LongClaw would be proud.”


End file.
